Some anti-aircraft missiles use proximity fusing to sense when the distance between the missile and the approaching target is within a lethal range and detonate the warhead as soon as that criterion is met. This reduces demands placed on the level of accuracy required of the missile guidance system since a "near-miss" can become as effective as a "hit". Other missiles with "smart" fuses detect the target in the last phases of its flight and attempt to determine a point of closest approach for maximizing lethality during a "near-miss" missile fly-by. The very rapid relative closing velocities of the missile and the target, the target evasion capabilities and possible maneuver accelerations of the target all impose increasing demands on warhead and fusing technologies to support high performance anti-air or anti-missile engagements. In such engagements, there usually is a much shorter window of time during which fusing and warhead detonation must occur in order to be effective. One approach to improving warhead effectiveness in such engagements is the use of focused fragment warheads. These warheads are aimable and, thus, concentrate a large number of fragments in a chosen direction, i.e. the direction of the target. To use such an aimable warhead, an improved target fuse is needed which can determine the best direction for the warhead to fire as well as the best time to fire.